creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
FOREVER FRESH INCORPORATED
I welcome you HACK into my CASTLE, Kiddies. I was just GROCERY CHOPPING FOR THE SHRIEK, and SHOCKED UP on more hot dogs and cans of BAKED SPLEENS, a fresh baked loaf of WHOLE WHEAT DEAD, along with a fresh gallon of LOW-FAT SCREAMIUM SCARY MILK ha-ha-ha. Oh yes, and I also picked up this NASTY-NUGGET, about the owner and president of a business, who makes a decision that's rather DEAD ON SO TO SHRIEK! Back in 1960, there was a businesswoman walking through a hall in a building out in San Diego, California one morning. She carried a cup of coffee and sat down behind a desk at the end of the hallway. The telephone on her desk rang and she answered it. "Forever Fresh Incorporated, how may I help you? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Sampsel is currently on vacation" the businesswoman said and waited a few moments. "Yes I will give him the message sir. Have a nice day, goodbye!" she then said and hung up the phone. She had a sip of her coffee. The phone rang again. "Forever Fresh Incorporated, how may I help you? Oh, good morning Mr. Sampsel. A gentleman just called for you about another shipment of our food preservative!" the lady said. "Ah yes Kara, when he calls back, tell him another shipment is on its way" Mr. Sampsel's voice said to her over the phone. "Thank you Kara and have a nice day now. I have been enjoying my vacation thank you for asking. Goodbye" Mr. Sampsel said on his phone in a house and hung up. He sat at a table in his living-room, and his drapes were closed, with his shadowy-figure in the dim-room. Mr. Sampsel got up, walking passed a row of lit-candles on the table. A week later, Kara was going to her car from the building that read, "FOREVER FRESH INCORPORATED" on it, and saw somebody get out of their car in the night. They were dressed in a green trench-coat and kept their face in the shadows. They approached Kara. "Good evening, Kara" the person said being Mr. Sampsel. "Good evening, Mr. Sampsel sir, you didn't come back to work here from your month vacation. Is everything alright?" she replied, asking. "I am doing better thank you. I just purchased some groceries and shall pick up an evening shift at my company here" he explained to her. "I see. Have a nice night sir!" Kara said. "Thank you, you too!" Mr. Sampsel replied and Kara drove off. Mr. Sampsel walked through the parking-lot, unlocking a door of the company and heading inside. He filled a hypodermic-needle with a red liquid from a vial, and sat down in a chair. He put the empty-vial on a desk. "No one will ever find out I accidentally overdosed on my medication and died. Now, our food preservative here will preserve me since I am dead!" Mr. Sampsel said to himself and turned on a lamp on the desk. In the light, the zombie's face was already half-rotted on the left-side, and his skin was a shade of dark-blue, with his curly-hair a matted-mess, shining a ghostly-white. His fingernails had become a decaying-black and one right-eye glowed dead-white. As the zombie plunged the needle into his dead-neck and injected the preservative into it, black-ooze seeped out of it, as he yanked the needle out. At least, Mr. Sampsel made THE ROT CHOICE in the end eh, kiddies? Heh-Heh! As for his food preservative, he gave it a GRADE OF ZOM-BIE PLUS. Oh, well, now he won't be scaring anybody with his GOOD LOOKS even though he's on THE FRIGHT SHIFT Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha.